


It's Not as Easy as it Looks

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon, dad cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Cullen watches his son as he tries to tie his shoes





	It's Not as Easy as it Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I turned a prompt that was probably suppose to be angst and turned it into fluff. MWAHAHA!!!
> 
> I did not give permission for Fanfic pocket to use my fics

“It’s not as easy as you think.” Max pouted as failed yet again to tie his shoes instead turning his shoelaces into a giant knot. Cullen placed his unfinished paperwork on the table and bent down to unlace the knot.

“You know I could help you tie your shoes. You’ve been at it for awhile and I’m sure your sisters are waiting to play with you outside.”

“No. I’m a big boy I can do it, da.” Cullen almost believed him with how determined Max sounded. “Well do you remember the rhyme Aunt Mia taught you?”

“Yep.”

“Are you using it?”

“No but it’s for babies.” Max complained.

“Use the rhyme. Your hands need to learn how to tie your shoes and the rhyme helps teach them.” Cullen looked at his son as he tried again. His nose was scrunched up in a the same way his mother does when she concentrates, as he silently mouthed the rhyme. It took about ten minutes for Max to tie his shoes. Fifty minutes less than before.

Max’s face lit up with pure joy as he stared at his shoes. “ I told you I could do it da.”

“You did. I’m very proud of you.” Cullen lifted Max up and hugged him placing a kiss on a freckled cheek. “Da put me down so I can go play.” Max whined. 

Cullen placed him down running his hand through his curly hair. “Ok, you can go play. Behave. I don’t want a repeat of what happened at Aunt Mia’s.” 

“I’ll be good.” Max shouted as he ran outside to find his sisters and Cullen decided perhaps he should hold of on work because he doesn’t believe that for a second.


End file.
